Modelka, która jeździ do pracy taxi
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 7 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Pokaz kilku zdjęć z Nowego Jorku. W tle słychać głos Very. Vera: Ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Jennifer była załamana po jej żenującym występie w odcinku. Julie i Eve próbowały ją pocieszyć jednak skończyło się to marnym rezultatem. Carol i Camilie poznało jak to błądzić po ciemku w Nowym Jorku, gdy ma się zasłonięte żaluzje. Carol wpadła na Isabelle i doszło do sprośnie wyglądającej sytuacji. Sydeny i Camilie znowu się skłóciły i doszło do jawnych gróźb między nimi. Zadnie polegało na uczesaniu i wystylizowaniu starszych pań. Niektórym jak Star się udało, jednak Eve i Camilie nie skończyły już tak dobrze. Również Julie trafiła na wariatkę. Wygrała Star i razem z osobą, którą wystylizowała po programie pojadą na wycieczkę do Francji. Następnie przyszedł czas na sesję. Tematem przewodnim były włosy. Chelsea, Isabelle i Camilie poradziły sobie świetnie, natomiast w najsłabszej trójce wylądowały Star, Carol i Eve. Ostatecznie to Eve odpadła i po długim pożegnaniu opuściła program. Zostało już osiem dziewczyn. Każda rządna nagrody. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Dowiecie się tego w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Dom Modelek, Kuchnia 200px Jennifer zajadała się tortem, powstrzymując łzy. Koło niej siedziały jeszcze Carol i Julie, które razem z Jennifer zajadały się pysznym tortem z dużą ilością czekolady. (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Jestem sobą zażenowana. Po raz kolejny w najsłabszej dwójce... nie wiem. Starałam się, ale uznano moje zdjęcie za słabe. Po raz kolejny się nie wykazałam, a już zbliżamy się do wyjazdu za granicę... a moje portfolio stało się koszmarne. Muszę się wziąć w garść i nie pozwolić, by moje zdjęcie było najgorsze tym razem! Zbliżenie na płaczącą nad kawałkiem tortu Julie. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Ten panel był najgorszy w historii! Jak oni mogli wyeliminować Eve! Ona była przecież sercem tego programu, a teraz... właściwie to nie mamy tu po co być. Naprawdę starałam się, żeby została jak najdłużej, ale chyba przeze mnie odpadła. Jakbym wyszła gorzej to mnie by wyrzucili, a nie Eve! Dlaczego, dlaczego ona! Jennifer: Hej Julie! Nie martw się. I tak zaszła daleko... Julie: Nie! Ona zasługiwała na dużo więcej niż to! Naprawdę Star zasługiwała na eliminację, a nie ona! Carol: Zgadzam się z tobą! Star od dłuższego czasu staje się gorsza. W dodatku całe dnie przesiaduje z Chelsea. Jennifer: Wiesz... to jej wybór jak dobiera sobie znajomych. Carol: Wiem... mają dobre zdjęcia, ale co z tego! Przecież to my walczymy o wygraną! Julie: To one nie walczą? Jennifer: Walczą, walczą, ale dodatkowe kalorię chyba rzuciły się Carol na głowę. Carol: I kto to mówi! Nie powiem kto tu zaczyna wyglądać jak w ciąży! (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: Moja waga strasznie się pogorszyła. Od rozpoczęcia programu przytyłam całe 5 kilo! Robi się naprawdę nieciekawie. Zważywszy na to, że jest nas tak mało jest to mój wielki minus... Carol i Julie odeszły od tortu. Jennifer: Hej! Już idziecie?! Dlaczego? Julie: Nie obraź się, ale muszę teraz zrzucić to ciasto! Carol: Ja też. I tobie też to radzę, wiesz ile taka czekolada ma kalorii? Jennifer: Wiem, ale... jakoś mi tak wszystko stało się obojętne. Julie złapała Jennifer za rękę. Julie: Chodź! Razem poćwiczymy! Carol: Co tu będziesz się sama dołowa... Jennnifer wyrwała rękę. Julie straciła przytomność po czym uderzyła głową w ciasto. Carol: Julie! Nic ci nie jest?! Julie: Chyba nie... Ale czuje, że mam czekoladę w nosie! Carol: Chodź pomogę ci się doczyścić! Julie: Dobrze... Carol zabrała Julie do toalety, a Jennifer dokroiła sobie kawałek ze zgniecionego tortu. Jennifer: I tak tego nikt już nie zje, a marnujemy za dużo jedzenia! Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Star i Chelsea stały przed telewizorem, na którym zamiast wygaszacza znajdowało się zdjęcie Camilie i napis "Wyglądasz, jakby obiektyw uchwycił jak trzepoczesz rzęsami! ~Vera". Star i Chelsea co chwilę się śmiały ze zdjęcia Camilie. Star: Naprawdę... jak takie coś mogło wygrać? Chelsea: Tak. Byłam sto razy lepsza. Nie żeby co, ale ona wygląda tutaj jak spleśniałe kakao! Star: Ona zawsze tak wygląda! Star i Chelsea zaczęły się śmiać i przybiły piątkę. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Po tym jak byłam w najsłabszej trójce uświadomiłam sobie, że mam nowego wroga. Camilie! I dlatego nastawiłam ją już przeciwko Chelsea. Mam jej poparcie. ja zasługuje na to. Mam najlepsze portfolio i nikt mi tego tak łatwo nie odbierze, słyszycie?! A to, że byłam w najsłabszej trójce ostatnio nic nie znaczy! Chelsea: W ogóle, to kogo teraz najbardziej się boisz? Star: Nikogo! Jasne, że wygram! Chelsea odwróciła się od Star. Chelsea: Wiesz... zmieniłaś się... Star: Serio? Nie zauważyłam... Chelsea: Racja... osoba, która się zmienia, jako ostatnia to zauważa... Star: Czyli zmieniłam się, bo coś mi wyszło? Może po prostu jesteś o mnie zazdrosna? Chelsea: Słucham? Nie powiem, kto tu ma lepsze portfolio, a teraz przepraszam! Chelsea podeszła do drzwi i nie patrząc na Star dodała. Chelsea: Nie chcę mieć przyjaciółki, która pod wpływem sławy się zmieniła... Chelsea wyszła z Salonu. Star: Odezwała się... Dom Modelek, Garderoba 200px Sydney i Camilie siedziały w garderobie i między sobą konwersowały o modzie. Camilie: Co sądzisz o wiosenno/letniej kolekcji Calvien'a Kleina? Sydney: Nie wiem? Camilie: Nie wiesz? Przecież to podstawy! Sydney: Wiem, ale nie jestem plebsem i nie noszę Kleina! Ubieram się u Armaniego! Sydney i Camilie zaczęły się śmiać. Camilie: Dobre, dobre, ale Armani to przeszłość! Sydney: No chyba nie. (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: Ostatnio postanowiłyśmy z Camilie zakopać topór wojenny... co prawda ja go nie zakopałam do końca. Dalej trochę boli mnie zachowanie Camilie z przed Tygodnia, więc chyba nie powinnam być do końca naiwna i dać się jej zmanipulować. Oj nie jestem taka łatwa... uwierzcie! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: No tak. Rozumiesz, że potrzebuje kogoś z kim mogłabym chodzić. Tak jakby. Na razie... zakopałyśmy topór wojenny. No ja niezupełnie, ale potrzebuje niewolnika, a Sydney nadaje się do tego znakomicie. Nazwę ją Szczeniak i nauczę ją aportować! O tak! Podoba mi się! Camilie wzięła sukienkę od Julie. Camilie: Widzisz to? Tandeta, w dodatku pewnie chińska, jakiegoś nieznanego projektanta, kupiona na pewno w ciucholandzie! Mówię ci! Na pewno zrobiła to sama! Sydney: Serio? Nie zdjęła z tego nawet metki... Camilie: Naprawdę? Camilie zamilkła, a potem natychmiast odłożyła sukienkę na miejsce i wróciła. Sydney: I-ile kosztowała?! Camilie: Uwierz... nie chcesz tego wiedzieć! Sydney: Ok... zobaczmy co ma Isabelle w szafie! Sydney otwarła szafę Isabelle, w której siedziała Isabelle! I rozwiązywała zagadki dla 2-latków. Isabelle: Dokończ... P_ES... w wolne miejsce wybierz... I, albo A... za trudne! Sydney: Co ty tutaj robisz?! Isabelle: Hej Stanisławie! Camilie: Co tam rozwiązujesz... Isabelle: Zagadki dla 2-latków! Camilie: Spoko... Isabelle: Właśnie... zapomniałam, że muszę skorzystać z toalety... Isabelle pobiegła do toalety, w której Carol zmywała tort z głowy Julie. Dom Modelek, Toaleta 200px Julie kąpała się w ciszy i spokoju. Na jej włosach nie było już tortu czekoladowego. Była spokojna i maksymalnie zrelaksowana. Naglę jednak do toalety wbiegła Isabelle. Isabelle: Z drogi! Nie wytrzymam! (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: Zapomniałam o tym... chyba każdemu się to zdarza... Julie obudziła się. Julie: Co?! Gdzie?! Jak?! Isabelle wskoczyła do wanny. Julie: Hej co robisz? Isabelle: Nie widzisz? Korzystam z toalety! Julie: Co robisz?! AAA! Julie wyskoczyła, a woda koło Isabelle zrobiła się lekko żółta. Isabelle: Od razu lepiej <3. Julie: Ale... moja kąpiel... Isabelle: Zrobiłaś mi kąpiel?! Dzięki! Na ciebie można liczyć! Julie uderzyła się w głowę. Opatuliła się ręcznikiem i poszła po czyste ubrania. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Godzinę później nadszedł list od Very. Star niezwłocznie wszystkich zawołała. Star: Ludzie! List od Very!!! Reszta dziewczyn przybiegła do Star. Star: "Znajdź, pokaż się i pochwal się. Kocham, Vera!" Jennifer: Wiecie co to może znaczyć? Sydney: Chyba nas do szmateksu znowu nie wyślą... Carol: Ja myślę, ludzie, że czeka nas jakieś zadanie na orientacje. Isabelle: Orientacje? Ale ja lubię chłopców! ... Wygrałam? Wszyscy chwycili się za głowę. Nikt nie miał zamiaru nawet tego komentować. Wszyscy rozeszli się do pokojów i po chwili wszyscy zasnęli. Nowy Jork, Uliczka 200px Dziewczyny po południu przyszły na wskazane miejsce. Na uliczce stała jedynie Vera. Vera: Hej dziewczyny! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Dzisiaj będziecie miały swoją pierwszą próbę w Nowym Jorku! Witajcie na swoim malutkim Go See! (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Nie wierzę, że dotarłam do momentu Go See! Jestem taka podekscytowana! Go See czyli zadanie, gdzie dziewczyny spotykają się z projektantami. Skoro już nas tak przygotowują to znaczy, że chyba za niedługo czeka nas wyjazd za granicę!!! Vera: Spotkacie się z Miuccią Prada. Głównym designerem znanej na całym świecie korporacji Prada! Teraz dobierzcie się w pary! Dziewczyny natychmiast dobrały się w pary. Carol z Julie, Camilie z Sydney, Isabelle z Star i Jennifer z Chelsea. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Celowo nie wybrałam Chelsea. Naraziła mi się. Lubię ją i uwielbiam, ale przesadziła... a może to ja tak naprawdę się zmieniłam... Vera: Zatem... Możecie podróżować jedynie taksówkami. Camilie: A co jeżeli wsiądziemy np. do metra, albo coś? Vera: Wtedy niestety, ale nie będziecie walczyć o wygraną i stracicie możliwość na spotkanie się z Miuccią Prada. Pamiętajcie. Jej zdanie w świecie mody troszkę znaczy i wiele modelek dzięki temu rozpoczęło światową karierę. Zatem... zabierzcie swoje portfolia i łapcie taksówki! Dziewczyny natychmiast wzięły portfolia i udały się w poszukiwaniu taksówki. Były godziny szczytu, zatem znalezienie taksówki graniczyło niemal z cudem. Camilie i Sydney właśnie próbowały złapać taksówkę. Camilie: Taxi! Sydney: To się przecież nie uda! Życie to nie... Taksówka podjechała po Camilie i Sydney. Sydney: ...film? Camilie: Widzisz! Trzeba... Koło Camilie przeszła Eufemia z zielonymi włosami i czerwonym moherowym berecie. Eufemia: Murzynie! Do kopalni! I ta taksówka jest moja! Właśnie jadę na zebranie "Ameryki dla Białych" i będziemy domagać się by czarni chodzili na masowe wybielania! Tak jak Michael Jackson! Eufemia trzasła drzwiami i odjechała. Camilie: O nie! To znowu było to babsko, które czesałam w ostatnim odcinku?! Sydney: Na to wyglądasz. Zorientowałam się już po słowach "Murzynie! Do kopalni!" A ty nie? Camilie: Ani troszkę... Sydney naglę przerażona zaczęła wskazywać na Isabelle, która stała na środku ośmiopasmowej ulicy. Camilie: Co ta wariatka wyrabia?! Sydney: Nie wiem, ale... Isabelle i Star weszły do taksówki. Sydney: ...udało im się! Camilie zatrzymała taksówkę. Camilie: Nam też się uda! Wsiadaj! Sydney: Już! Jeszcze pokonamy Isabelle i Star... Camilie i Sydney wsiadły do taksówki. Następnie zaraz za nimi Carol i Julie, a na końcu Jennifer i Chelsea. Nowy Jork, Taksówka Julie i Carol 200px Julie i Carol nieco zdyszane siedziały już w taksówce. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Ucieszyłam się, jak okazało się, że nie wsiadłyśmy do taksówki jako ostatnie. Cóż... gdybym wiedziała co nas spotka nigdy bym nie wsiadła do tej taksówki. Okazało się, że taksówką kieruje Nastasia. Babcia z poprzedniego zadania. Nastasia - babcia, która oskarża wszystkie kobiety o bycie swoją wnuczką i zabranie jej renty. Nosi szpikulec do lodu schowany w lasce. Nastasia: R-renta! Julie: Czekaj skądś znam ten głos... Nastasia: Oddawaj... Julie: Nie! To nie może być prawda!!! Carol: Ale co się dzieje?! Julie: Nie! To jest... Nastasia przebiła dzielącą ich szybkę szpikulcem do lodu. Julie: To Nastasia! Carol: Kto?! I dlaczego ona chciała nas dźgnąć szpikulcem do lodu?! Julie: Ona cię osądza, że wzięłaś jej rentę! Carol: Co?! Jaką znowu rentę! Julie: Później ci wyjaśnię! Uważaj! Nastasia: Oddawaj rentę pomiocie szatana! Nastasia wbiła szpikulec w tylne siedzenie. Nastasia: Renta! Dawaj rentę! Carol: Szalona babciu! Drzewo! Nastasia: Renta? Taksówka z Nastasią, Carol i Julie uderzyła w drzewo. Wszyscy wyszli jednak bez większych obrażeń. Nastasia: Renta! Dawaj rentę! Carol wzięła Julie za rękę i razem wsiadły do kolejnej taksówki olewając zachowania Nastasi. Nastasia: Renta! R-r-r-r-r-enta! Nowy Jork, Taksówka Chelsea i Jennifer 200px Jennifer, w czasie gdy jechały taxi zajadała się wieloma, ale to naprawdę wieloma batonikami. W końcu. Chelsea zaczęła się o nią martwić i zwróciła na to uwagę. Chelsea: Hej... coś nie tak? Ostatnimi czasami jedyne co robisz to jesz i jesz... i uwierz. To widać, że ostatnio przesadzasz z czekoladą i raczej ci nie prędko do maszyn do ćwiczeń. Jennifer: Nic mi nie jest... serio! Chelsea: Czy normalny człowiek je tort z włosami Julie? Jennifer: A miałam dać go zmarnować? Przecież wszędzie mówią, że mamy nie marnować jedzenia... Jennifer przytuliła się do Chelsea. Chelsea: Powiedz... co się dzieje... Jennifer: Stresuje się tym, że nie umiem już zrobić dobrego zdjęcia... ostatnio cały czas ląduje bardzo nisko... Chelsea: Nie przejmuj. Masz po prostu nieco gorszy tydzień. Uwierz... Jak się weźmiesz bardziej w garść to gwarantuje ci, że uda ci się! Jennifer: Tylko już naprawdę tracę w to wiarę. Ostatnio próbowałam, a byłam nisko... Chelsea: Nie możesz się tym przejmować... zostało nas 8, a za niedługo będzie na siedem. Weź się w garść... Jennifer: No... dobrze... Taksówka zatrzymała się. Taksówka: Jesteśmy na miejscu! Chelsea: Dziękujemy! Jennifer i Chelsea wyszły z taksówki i poszły na spotkanie z Miuccią Prada. Nowy Jork, Atelier Miucci Prady 200px Chelsea i Jennifer weszły do atelier Miucci Prady. Był on elegancki, ale zarazem nowoczesny i znajdował się na jednej z głównych arterii Nowego Jorku. Gdy Jennifer i Chelsea weszły do pracowni, czekały już tak Isabelle i Star oraz Sydney i Camilie. Parę minut po Chelsea i Jennifer do atelier weszły również nieco zdyszane Julie i Carol. Wszystkie dziewczyny czekały i czekały. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, z których wyszły Vera i Miuccia. Vera: Witajcie ponownie! Znajdujemy się w Atelier Miucci Prady. Może sama zechciała by coś powiedzieć? Miuccia: Zatem... nie szukam przeciętniaków. Szukam modelki, która z godnością i dumą prezentowała moje ubrania. Żądam tego od każdej modelki, którą własnoręcznie odkryłam. Cóż mogę dodać. Po przejrzeniu waszych portfolio zobaczę, czy macie to coś w oczach! Vera: Dzisiejsze zadanie polega na zaprezentowaniu się przed Miuccią. Macie się pokazać z najlepszej strony. Pamiętajcie, że nawet mały włosek pod pachą może was zniszczyć w tym świecie... życzę powodzenia... (pokój zwierzeń)Star: To zadanie to już naprawdę nie są przelewki! To naprawdę znana osoba, która może nas z łatwością utorować drogę do dalszej kariery! Jestem przygotowana na krytykę moich zdjęć, ale sama też nie pozwolę się poniżyć... W atelier zostały Miuccia, Isabelle i Star. Isabelle nieco zdenerwowana siedziała koło Star. Naprzeciwko nich siedziała Miuccia. Miuccia: Proszę... pokażcie mi swoje portfolio... może ty! Ruda! Isabelle: Jestem Isabelle... prze pani. Miuccia: Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi... Niech załamana Isabelle dała Miucci portfolio. Miuccia: Podoba mi się jak prezentujesz prostą szarą suknię w czasie sesji z metamorfozami. Naprawdę to jest profesjonalne. Poza tym. Wielki blamaż w czasie sesji na Statule Wolności. Piszę tu, że projektant specjalnie ciebie wybrał do prezentowania swojej głównej sukni w kolekcji. Natomiast... ty wyszłaś tutaj po prostu nudno i ospale. Podobają mi się też zdjęcia z sesji z włosami. Zupełnie inne i ładne. A reszta... nie jest mi potrzebna do oceny... Isabelle: Dziękuje... Miuccia: Następna! Czerwona! Podaj mi swoje portfolio. Star posłusznie podała Miucci portfolio. Nie wydając z siebie nawet malutkiego odgłosu. Miuccia zaczęła przeglądać portfolio od Star. Miuccia: Mam z tobą problem. Jesteś modelką jednej twarzy co widać. Pozujesz dobrze w jednej pozie, którą desperacko powielasz... to jest twój problem. W tej pozie wychodzisz dobrze i ty o tym wiesz, ale i na tym się kończy. Patrzę na sesje z włosami i sesje z metamorfozami. Widzę jedynie głupią dziewczynę. Patrzę na pierwszą sesję, sesje w metrze i sesję jako kukiełka widzę modelkę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Naprawdę nie masz stabilnych zdjęć co może do ciebie zrazić projektantów. Popracuj nad tym... Star? Star: Tak... obiecuje, że poćwiczę... Miuccia dyskretnie się uśmiechnęła. Miuccia: Dobrze... powiedzcie następnej parze żeby weszły. Isabelle i Star wyszły z atelier. Za nimi weszły Carol i Julie. Julie: W-witam... Carol: Dzień dobry! Miuccia: Bez zwlekania... czas to pieniądz... Blondi! Daj portfolio! Przerażona Julie szybko podała Miucci portfolio. Prada natychmiast zaczęła przeglądać portfolio. Miuccia: Jesteś za słodka... fuj! Nie powiem, żebyś mi wybaczyła, bo mówię ci szczerą prawdę. Jesteś tutaj za słodka i dziewczęca. To wszystko naprawdę zniechęca. Jedyne zdjęcie które jest godne uwagi to zdjęcie na Statule Wolności. Widać, że się postarałaś i wygrałaś, ale reszta jest tak słodka, że aż ohydna. Julie powstrzymywała łzy. Wiedziała, że nie może się w żadnym wypadku teraz rozkleić. Julie: Dz-dziękuje. Miuccia: Teraz... ty daj portfolio! Carol posłusznie podała portfolio. Miuccia: Podoba mi się zdjęcie z metamorfoz. Jest naprawdę profesjonalne i bardzo podoba mi się jak pokazałaś ubranie. Jednak dalej jest już kompletna porażka. Zdjęcie ze Statuy Wolności jest koszmarne! Wulgarne, zniszczyłaś pracę projektanta, gdyż, kto będzie chciał kupić coś takiego?! Chyba nikt poza domami handlowymi, które w ogóle nie wiedzą co to moda! Miuccia oddała Carol i Julie portfolia. Dziewczyny wyszły, po czym za nimi weszły Sydney i Camilie. Miuccia: Ty! Z kucykami! Stój! Camilie zatrzymała się. Miuccia: Ile masz wzrostu? Camilie: 156 cm... Miuccia: Tak myślałam... pożegnaj się z pokazami na całe życie i dziękuje... Nie oglądając portfolio Miuccia wyprosiła Sydney i Camilie. (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Jak ona śmiała mnie wyrzucić?! Kim ona myśli, że jest jak tak traktuje ludzi! Nie chcę chodzić na pokazach! Sto razy bardziej wolę foto-modeling! jestem taka wkurzona... Na koniec do sali weszły Chelsea i Jennifer. Dziewczyny usiadły i pierwsza Jennifer wręczyła portfolio Miucci. Chelsea: Witam... Chelsea podała portfolio ze swoimi zdjęciami, a Miuccia Prada zaczęła je przeglądać. Miuccia: Masz chyba najlepsze portfolio ze wszystkich dziewczyn tutaj. Każde zdjęcie prezentuje się w nim dobrze i żane w żadnym wypadku nie mogę nazwać brzydkim. Zawsze profesjonalnie. Bardzo mi zainponowałaś. Chelsea: Dziękuje. Następnie Jennifer wręczyła Miucci zdjęcia. Miuccia: Tu już sprawa rysuje się gorzej. O ile pierwsze zdjęcia są dobre, a nawet bardzo dobre, to ostatnie kompletnie mnie zniechęciły. Popracuj nad tym... Nie czuje w tych ostatnich zdjęciach twoich chęci by być modelką. Wydajesz się jakby cię to znudziło. Nie jestem tym zachwycona i dziękuje. Jennifer i Chelsea opuściły atelier. Chwilę później Vera i reszta wróciły do atelier by usłyszeć werdykt Miucci. Miucci: Powiem krótko. Jeżeli byłoby to zadanie, gdzie podchodziłybyście indywidualnie wygrała by Chelsea. I tak naprawdę, gdyby Chelsea i Star zebrały się ze sobą z łatwością by to wygrały. Jednak... życie jest różne, a dzięki temu zadanie wygrywa duet... Isabelle i Star! Isabelle i Star przybiły piątkę. Miuccia: W nagrodę obie wystąpicie w moim dowolnym pokazie marki "Prada". Gratuluje i życzę wam byście teraz doszły naprawdę daleko, gdyż wasza droga do wielkiej kariery zaczęła się właśnie teraz! Isabelle: Dziękujemy! Star: To dużo dla nas znaczy! Vera: Gratuluje wam. Wygrałyście. Przygotujcie się. Jutro czeka was kolejna bardzo ważna sesja, która być może zadecyduje o waszym, być albo nie być w programie. Do zobaczenia! Dziewczyny udały się do domu modelek. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Nieco zdołowana Chelsea i Jennifer siedziały w salonie. Jennifer: Chcesz czekolady? Ona pomaga na stres po przegranym zadaniu... Chelsea: Nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Jestem potwornie zła na Jennnifer. Przez nią nie wystąpię w pokazie Prady... jeszcze jestem zła na Star... jakbym się z nią dzisiaj rano nie pokłóciła to również mogłabym wystąpić w pokazie... ehh... widać nie można mieć wszystkiego... Nagle pojawił się lisy od Very. Jennifer: Ludzie! Vera piszę! Reszta dziewczyn zbiegła się do salonu. Jennifer: "Pamiętacie, czym dzisiaj podróżowałyście? Kocham, Vera!" Carol: Czyli sesja z taksówką! Sydney: Ciekawe gdzie, w, na, pod... Camilie: Sesja pod taksówką? Mało prawdopodobne... Isabelle: Sesja na słoniu! Tak <3 Julie: Issy! A z czym kojarzy ci się słoń i taksówka?! Isabelle: Obie występują teraz w mojej głowie! Jaj! Dziewczyny chwilę jeszcze dyskutowały. Następnie poszły się myć i powoli wszystkie światła w domu zgasły. Nowy Jork, Ulica 200px Na dworze było naprawdę zimno. Wszyscy chodzili w kurtkach. Dziewczyny same były zmarznięte, aż nagle przyszedł do nich Arthur. Arthur: Hej dziewczyny! Dziewczyny: Hej! Arthur: Witajcie na waszej siódmej sesji zdjęciowej! Dzisiejszy temat to "Pozowanie na Taksówce"!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Pozowanie na taksówce? Czy ja się czasem nie przesłyszałam?! Arthur: Będziecie pozować w parach na tej taksówce, a na panelu, każda dziewczyna, która wyjdzie lepiej na zdjęciu automatycznie przejdzie do kolejnej rundy! Dodatkowo... dla zwyciężczyni dzisiejszej sesji czeka naprawdę wartościowa nagroda... uwierzcie mi na słowo... naprawdę warto. Nie zwlekajmy! Idźcie się przygotować! Dziewczyny poszły do namiotu, w którym czekali już na nie styliści. Zaraz zabrali się do roboty. Po godzinie pierwsze na ulicę wyszły Isabelle i Sydney. Arthur: Hej dziewczyny! Sydney: Hej... Isabelle: Hej nieznajomy! Arthur: Macie jakiś pomysł na sesje? Sydney: Jeszcze nie, ale wszystko okażę się na planie. Arthur: Mam nadzieje. Oczekuje, że wykorzystacie ten samochód! Możecie po nim chodzić, robić co tylko chcecie! Isabelle: Wszyściuteńko?! Arthur: Dokładnie! Dziewczyny zaczęły pozować. O ile Isabelle sobie radziła, to już Sydney nie szło za dobrze. Jedyne co robiła to siedziała na masce. Arthur: Sydney! Pokaż jakiś ruch! Na razie siedzisz i wyglądasz jakbyś tylko rozmawiała... Sydney: Już... Sydney wstała, ale wcale nie wyglądało to lepiej. Po chwili dziewczyny skończyły, a po paru godzinach dziewczyny udały się do domu modelek. Dom Modelek, Taras 200px Sydney siedziała na tarasie i sączyła powoli zieloną herbatkę. Po chwili dosiadła się do niej Julie. Julie: Nie zimno ci tutaj? Sydney: Nie, no co ty... jest fajnie. Zresztą... zaraz i tak pewnie wylecę, więc chcę się nacieszyć widokiem Nowego Jorku zanim wrócę do Kanady... Julie: Słucham?! Sydney: Arthur nie pochwalił mnie... w ogóle cały czas byłam wyłącznie przeszkodą dla Isabelle... On mnie cały czas wyłącznie instruował... Julie: Spokojnie... nie mogło być przecież aż tak źle! Sydney: A jednak było... kompletnie to zawaliłam dzisiaj... Julie: Nie prawda! Jeszcze tyle tu będziesz siedzieć, że aż ci się tu znudzi... Sydney zaśmiała się. Sydney: Dzięki, jesteś miła, ale to ja prędzej pożegnam się z programem niż ty... Julie: Nie prawda! Przecież jury cię lubi... Sydney: Nie Vera, a po dzisiejszym wystąpieniu na zadaniu pewnie w ogóle mnie skreśliła... Julie: Co ty mówisz! Nie ty zawaliłaś, tylko przez Camilie nie wpuścili cię na zadanie. Mnie tak skrytykowała, że aż myślałam, że się tam rozpłaczę. Sydney: Przynajmniej cię oceniła... Julie: No wiem, ale... W tle rozległ się krzyk Isabelle. Isabelle: Vera piszę! Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Isabelle zaczęła czytać list od Very. Isabelle: "Jutro czeka was kolejny panel. Najlepsza dziewczyna dostanie wspaniałą nagrodę, a te które zostaną dostaną niespodziankę. Kocham, Vera!" Chelsea: Ciekawe o co chodzi... Carol: Niespodzianki Very zawsze są udane... Sydney: Oby... mam już dość dzisiejszego dnia... Dziewczyny były zmęczone i położyły się spać. Następnego ranka czekał je bowiem kolejny panel. Panel 200px Dziewczyny po kolei weszły na wybieg i stanęły na podeście. Przed stołem jury stała już Vera. Vera: Witajcie drogie panie. Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Witajcie na waszym siódmym panelu! Już was tak mało zostało... przeraża mnie fakt, że po tym panelu zostanie was jeszcze mniej, ale poznajmy naszych jurorów. Ostra jak brzytwa, osoba, która zawsze się ze mną kłóci! Zoey! Zoey: I to ja zawsze wygrywam! Vera: Dziewczyna o wielkim sercu... jedyna trzecia jurorka, która przetrwała więcej niż dwa odcinki, Melody! Melody: To zaszczyt tu być! Nie mogłabym tego opuścić! Vera: I ja. Przewodnicząca jury, spokojna, która bezskutecznie broni swojego zdania, Vera! Vera zasiadła za stołem z resztą jury. Vera: Dzisiejszym tematem sesji było pozowanie na taksówce. Pozowałyście w parach, więc będziemy oceniać zarówno waszą pracę w drużynie i was indywidualnie. Dobrze! Pierwsze zapraszamy Carol i Star! thumb|400px|Carol and Star Taxi Vera: Drużynowo. Jest dobrze, ale mogło być lepiej. Bardzo mi się podoba jak Star próbuje tutaj współpracować, ale już po Carol tego nie widzę. Ona działa na własną rękę i sama chcę wygrać, a nie powiem. Tym razem szukam w tym zdjęciu minimalnej pracy zespołowej. W końcu razem walczycie o to, a nie osobno. Cóż. Przekonamy się jeszcze jakie będą z tego owoce. Jedno jest dobre. Tło nie wyszło lepiej od was! Melody: Zdjęcie ogólnie jest trochę bez życia. Niestety, nie wiem co powiedzieć o tym zdjęciu. Wasze stroje sprawiają, że jesteście przeciwieństwami. Mogłyście bardziej się postarać nad pozowaniem na tym zdjęciu prócz trzymaniem ręki. Ogółem zdjęcie nie jest złe, ale mogło być lepsze, jednak mam nadzieję, że zadna z was nie odpadnie. Zoey: Hmmm.. Calkiem ciekawe zdjęcie! Dobrze dobrany kontrast kolorów ubrań, którego potencjału nie do końca wykorzystałyście. W dobry sposób zapozowalyscie na taksówce, ładnie to wygląda. Czego mi brakuje? No, jak to Vera słusznie ujęła - pracy zespołowej, jakiejś chemii.. Ale nie jest źle. Vera: A teraz nastąpi indywidualna ocena! Star! Podejdź bliżej! Star podeszła bliżej do jury. Vera: Mimo, że nosisz ubranie, które naturalnie nie powinno na ciebie zwracać uwagi to pokonujesz Star. Widzę tutaj lekki flirt. Poza też jest ciekawa. I co najważniejsze. Mimo, że nie patrzysz się prosto na kamerę to naprawdę to zdjęcie jest bardzo dobre. Widać myliłam się i nie jesteś modelką jednej twarzy z czego bardzo się cieszę. Szczególnie teraz. Cóż. Fajne oczy i fajna pozycja. Tak to podsumuję. Melody: Całkiem ciekawie wyszłaś na zdjęciu. Doskonale wykorzystałaś maskę taksówki do zapozowania. Tym razem nie ma tego, co widzieliśmy na poprzednich zdjęciach i co się powtarzało, no i jest świetnie ! Według mnie pokonałaś Carol. Zoey: Star, według mnie to ty zdominowałaś to zdjęcie. Ty skupiasz na sobie uwagę, i to jest to, czego mi brakowało w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach! Zaprezentowałaś nam coś nowego! Nie tylko włosy są twoim atutem. Tm razem mamy tez spokojną twarz, odpowiednia do tego poza i to niby nieśmiałe, ale ekspresyjne spojrzenie! Wow. Star: Dziękuje... Vera: Teraz zapraszamy Carol! Star cofnęła się do Carol, a Carol podeszła do jury. Vera: Cóż. Nie tego oczekiwałam. Mimo, że stoisz to nie widzę cię. Po raz kolejny nie pokazałaś się ze swojej mocnej strony, którą na pewno posiadasz! Wiem o tym i jestem o tym przekonana, ale od kilku tygodni nie dajesz z siebie wszystkiego i jak to ja podsumuje. Czy ty już się czasem po prostu nie wypaliłaś, kochana? Melody: Carol, niestety po raz kolejny klapa, choć w sumie nie jest źle ! Co prawda nie współpracujesz ze Star, ale to właśne o to chodzi. Ona jest tą spokojną, a ty impulsywną i samodzielną ! Musisz jeszcze się starać, bo to nie jest jeszcze to, ale idzie ci coraz lepiej ! Zoey: ... No i na tym zdjęciu mamy również Carol, która wreszcie pozbyła sie zbędnego wizerunku rodem z okładki z playboy'a! Tylko, ze to nadal nie jest twoj poziom z pierwszych tygodni.. Szkoda, ze nie staralas sie wspolpracowac z Star, bo pomimo odpowiedniej pozy twoja twarz jest znudzona. I chociaz mialam nadzieje, ze udowodnisz mi, ze zalezy ci na tym programie, to na usta wraca mi pytanie z poprzedniego tygodnia. Czy ty aby na pewno chcesz zostac modelka? Carol: Dziękuje... Vera: Teraz... kto na pewno przejdzie dalej? Melody: Dam szansę Carol! Zoey: Star! Zasłużyłaś! Vera: Mój głos również idzie na Star... gratuluje... przechodzisz na pewno dalej... Carol wróć na podium, a Star zapraszamy tutaj. Vera wskazała miejsce w którym niezwłocznie stanęła Star. Vera: Zapraszamy kolejną drużynę! Camilie i Jennifer! Jennifer i Camilie podeszły do jury. thumb|left|400px|Jennifer and Camilie Taxi Vera: Czas na ocenę waszej grupowej pracy! Zoey: Będę szczera, i powiem nie podoba mi sie całokształt tego zdjęcia. Calosc została zdominowana przez jedna modelkę, a druga służy jedynie jako tło.. Zupełnie jak szefowa, i jej służba. No dziewczyny.. Po kim jak po kim, ale po was spodziewałam sie dużo lepszego zdjęcia! Vera: Widzę tu bardziej zależność tej Żaby z Muppetów i Panny Piggy. W czym Jennifer zasłynęła jako Panna Piggy. Naprawdę miałam nadzieje na jakąś większą współpracę niż to, ale wyglądanie nieco dziwnie. Melody: To chyba najgorsze zdjęcie z tej sesji. Obie jesteście takie sztuczne i nieprawdziwe. Gdyby nie fakt, że obie jesteście na tym zdjęciu, to bym was obie wywaliła. Przykro mi to mówić, ale obie spadłyście katastrofalnie. Vera: Czas na ocenę indywidualną... Camilie! Camilie podeszła do jury. Vera: Wyszłaś o niebo lepiej od swojej rywalki. Nawet mi się to podoba, ale no twoje zdjęcie tydzień temu rzuciło mnie po prostu na kolana. A to? Jest dobre. Flirtujesz z kamerą, ale przez to wydajesz się nieco ospała. Chciałabym zobaczyć tą dziewczynę co tydzień temu, która mnie zdumiła całokształtem pracy! Camilie z przed tygodnia! Wróć do mnie! Melody: Jesteś tutaj taka znudzona. Kompletnie swoją miną nie wyrażasz żadnego uczucia. Twoja poza jest bardzo kiepska, ponieważ strasznie wtapiasz się w tło i widać tylko twoją głowę z dziwną miną oraz rękę położoną tam gdzie ją położyłaś. Wygląda to jakbyś w ogóle nie chciała tu być. Zoey: Camilie, owszem zdominowałaś pierwszy plan na tym zdjęciu, ale przez to poczułaś sie zbyt pewnie, co zaowocowało nie zbyt udanym efektem końcowym. Odnoszę wrażenie, jakbyś chwile przed rozpoczęciem sesji wstała z łózka. Mam wrazenie, ze ta pewnosc siebie spowodowaly znakomite rezultaty z poprzednich tygodni? Postawilas sobie poprzeczke bardzo wysoko, i licze, ze mimo wszystko uda ci sie powrocic do poprzednich rezultatow. Vera: I zapraszamy Jennifer! Jennifer podeszła do jury. Vera: Jak mówiłam. Zemsta Panny Piggy! Niestety to nie wyszło tutaj wcale na dobre. Wyglądasz jakbyś miała wzdęcie i właśnie zjadłaś dziesięć hamburgerów i popiłaś to wszystko maślanką! Poza tym... dietetycy skarżą mi się, że przytyłaś ostatnio 5 kilo wciągu rozpoczęcia show. Musisz uważać. W tym zawodzie dodatkowe kilogramy nie są tolerowane. Melody: Wyszłaś okropnie. Po co próbowałaś zapozować z profilu ? Po raz kolejny to się nie udało. Wiem, że starasz się powrócić do formy sprzed kilku tygodni, ale niestety znów nie wyszło. Poza nie jest zła, ale ta twarz... Po raz kolejny zawiodła twoja twarz, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy pozowałaś jako kukiełka. Zoey: Jenn.. To zupełnie nie jest to, na co liczyłam z twojej strony. Z tygodnia na tydzień wierze, ze będzie lepiej z twojej strony ale cały czas jestem rozczarowana. Poza z profilu zupelnie nie trafiona.. Chyba nawet zapomniałaś, ze musisz pozować bo skupiłaś sie na włosach Camilie.. Rozumiem, ze są wspaniale, ale sesja jest ważniejsza! Jennifer: Dziękuje... Vera: A teraz zdecydujmy, kto na pewno przejdzie dalej... Melody: Mimo, że na to nie zasługuje to Camilie! Zoey: Oczywiście, że Camilie! Vera: A ja dodam, że ... Camilie! Zapraszamy do kolejnego etapu! Camilie: Tak! Camilie stanęła obok Star, a Jennifer wróciła na podium. Vera: Dobrze. Kolejne zapraszamy Chelsea i Julie! Chelsea i Julie podeszły do jury. thumb|400px|Chelsea and Julie Taxi Vera: Czas by ocenić was drużynowo. Chyba najlepsze zdjęcie z sesji. Widać, że się postarałyście i mimo swoich słodkich kolorów nie jesteście mega słodkie. Szczególnie ten plus kieruje do Julie! Naprawdę wielki szacunek. Kolejny raz jestem szczęśliwa, że tło nie wyszło gorzej od was i naprawdę jestem dumna, że chodź jedno zdjęcie z dzisiejszej sesji wyszło jak powinno! Melody: To zdjęcie mimo wszystko jest cudowne. Julie, jesteś na pierwszym planie tego zdjęcia, jednakże bardziej podoba mi się Chelsea ! Według mnie obie zastosowałyście najbardziej trafne pozy, lecz jednej z was wyszło to lepiej, drugiej - gorzej. Zoey: O! I tutaj mamy wreszcie coś, czego brakowało mi na poprzednich zdjęciach - współpraca! Podoba mi sie również to, jak wykorzystałyście taksówkę, dwie dobre pozy i kolejny dobry kontrast kolorów. Nie mam większych zastrzeżeń, co do całości! Vera: Dobrze. Julie! Czas na twoją ocenę indywidualną. Julie podeszła do jury. Melody: Niestety, to ty jesteś tą gorszą na tym zdjęciu. Jesteś trochę jak księżniczka, która jest zbyt pewna siebie i jest mega rozpuszczona. Plus dla ciebie, bo nareszcie nie wyszłaś mega słitaśnie, ale szczerze wolałam tamtą słodką dziewczynę. Vera: Nareszcie! Dożyłam dnia w którym Julie nie jest obsesyjnie słodka! Dzisiaj naprawdę nie mam zamiaru rzygać tęczą na twój widok, co jest oczywiście wielkim plusem. Jednak dalej już nie jest tak dobrze. Poza jest nieco nijaka, a sama nie pokazałaś wszystkiego na co cię stać. Podsumowując duży plus, ale i duży minus. Zoey: Jak sie okazuje nie tylko w błękitnym, ale i w różowym ci do twarzy! No właśnie, do twarzy, na której wreszcie nie ma nadmiaru słodkości, i wygląda to bardzo naturalnie i profesjonalnie. Jednak uważam, ze w twojej pozie brakuje ekspresji. Odrobina ruchu mogłaby zmienić bardzo wiele, ale ogolnie nie jest zle. Vera: A teraz ocenimy indywidualnie Chelsea! Chelsea podeszła do jury. Melody: Twoja poza jest bombowa ! Kompletnie nie spodziewałam się, że któraś z was wpadnie na takie coś ! W sumie, bez Julie dałabyś sobie radę, choć i tak widać waszą współpracę ! Tak jak nie podobałaś mi się w sesji z włosami, tak teraz mi się podobasz na taksówce. Masz potencjał, któego nie możesz zmarnować, bo po prostu cię uduszę ! Vera: Tutaj pokonałaś Julie walkowerem! To jak do tej pory twoje najlepsze zdjęcie, a masz ich trochę. Dzisiaj naprawdę pokazałaś, to czego szukałam przez te wszystkie tygodnie w tobie! Piękną pozę i piękny wyraz twarzy! Zawsze czegoś ci z tego brakowało by być najlepszą. Proszę. Widać mamy nową faworytkę, która jeszcze pokaże, że ma coś leszcze do powiedzenia w tym show. Zoey: To zdjęcie jest.. Niesamowite, i nawet pokuszę sie o stwierdzenie, ze jedno z moich ulubionych w tym cyklu do tej pory, a z pewnością jest to twoje najlepsze, chociaz wiele razy byla swietna! Idealnie wykorzystałaś taksówkę do pozowania, ciekawy wyraz twarzy oraz idealnie współgrasz z Julie. Vera: Kto był lepszy na tym zdjęciu? Mój głos wędruje do Chelsea! Zoey: Również powiem, że Chelsea! Melody: Co tu dużo mówić! Chelsea! Chelsea stanęła obok Camilie, a Julie wróciła na podium. Vera: I czas na ostatnią parę tego wieczoru! Sydney i Isabelle! Podejdźcie! Sydney i Isabelle podeszły do jury. thumb|left|400px|Sydney and Isabelle Taxi Vera: Oceniamy was teraz drużynowo. Nawiązałyście moje drogie kontakt wzrokowy! Kocham to! Po prostu to kocham! Ze wszystkich chyba najlepiej się zgrałyście. Jednak... jedna mi się podoba, a druga znowu nie. Jednak różnica jest minimalna i wydaje mi się, że inni jurorzy też to przyznają. Tło was nie pobiło, a to już sukces. Teraz liczę na was obie! Zoey: Jak dla mnie to najlepsze zdjecie z calej tej sesji! Nie brakuje tutaj wspolracy, utrzymujecie kontakt wzorokowy i fizyczny, oraz obie macie odpowiednie pozy! Wybranie lepszej bedzie naprawde trudne! Melody: Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, po prostu nie podobacie mi się na tym zdjęciu. Jesteście jak małe dziewczynki, które dla zabawy weszły na taksówkę. Wykorzystałyście ją , jakby to było wasze łóżko. Obydwie z was lubię i na obu się bardzo rozczarowałam. Kompletnie spadłyście w dół. Vera: Sydney! Zapraszamy! Sydney podeszła do jury. Vera: Siedzi sobie dziewczynka na schodach i plotkuje z przyjaciółką. Tak odbieram twoją pozę Sydney. Nie widzę tutaj mody. Co mnie szczerze trochę smuci. Inni jurorzy w ciebie naprawdę wierzą, a ja co odcinek uważam, że w ogóle się do tego nie nadajesz. Moje zdanie się nie zmienia. Nie widzę w tobie modelki. Przynajmniej na tym etapie. Melody: Niestety, według mnie to ty jesteś tą słabszą, która boi się pokazać światu. Poza co prawda jest dobra, twarz też niczego sobie, ale niestety, jesteś zbyt nieśmiała i według mnie tym zdjęciem powiedziałaś, ze nie dasz sobie rady jako top modelka, a nawet jako zwyczajna modelka. Zoey: Sydney, jestem z ciebie dumna! Po raz kolejny pokazałaś coś nowego. Tym razem widzę dziewczynę ze szczypta profesionalizmu, skromności i nieśmiałości. No, może to ostatnie jest tutaj zbędne, ale cieszy mnie to, ze wciaz mnie zaskakujesz! Oby tak dalej! Vera: I Isabelle! Isabelle podeszła do jury. Melody: Jesteś taka pewna siebie na tym zdjęciu, lecz wyglądasz trochę jak typowa nastolatka, która właśnie obgaduję wraz z Sydney inne dziewczyny. Sądziłam, że taksówka będzie wykorzystana przez ciebie inaczej, a nie jak łóżko w twoim pokoju. Vera: Jak dla mnie wygrałaś to zdjęcie. Widzę w tobie więcej potencjału. Podoba mi się twoja poza. Nie siedzisz po prostu na taksówce, ale wypróbowujesz czegoś nowego. Czegoś nieco erotycznego, zmysłowego. Próbujesz czegoś co dodatkowo nie przekracza granic dobrego smaku! Naprawdę fajne zdjęcie, ale czy wystarczy? Zoey: Isabelle! Naprawdę dobra robota, jednak myślę, ze wypadłaś tutaj nieco gorzej od Sydney. Twoja poza wymiata! Jest naprawdę najlepsza z możliwych! Stroj tez swietnie kompnuje sie z włosami i taksówka. Ale jedynym minusem jest twarz, w której widze lodowate spojrzenie. Vera: Więc. Kto wygrał w tej parze? Zoey: Oczywiście, że Sydney! Melody: Ja stawiam na Isabelle. Vera: I ja również na nią stawiam! Isabelle uściskała Sydney i podeszła koło Chelsea, a Sydney wróciła na podium. Vera: Ok. Musimy się naradzić teraz i zdecydować która z was wróci dzisiaj do domu. Julie, Sydney, Carol czy Jennifer... Panel, Eliminację 200px Vera stała przed stołem jury ze zdjęciami. Vera: Stoi przede mną osiem pięknych dziewcząt, ale mam w rękach tylko siedem zdjęć... osoba, która nie otrzyma zdjęcia będzie musiała się spakować i wrócić do domu... Dramatyczna Muzyka. Vera: Zacznę od dziewczyn, które nie muszą się bać dzisiaj eliminacją. Czyli tymi, które były lepsze na zdjęciach! Najlepsze zdjęcie dzisiaj wędruje do... Chelsea! Chelsea podeszła do Very. Vera: Od początku byłaś świetna, ale dzisiaj pokazałaś, że jesteś najlepsza. Gratuluje. Dalej masz szansę na tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Chelsea: Dziękuje... Chelsea stanęła z boku. Vera: Następne zdjęcie wędruje do... Star! Star podeszła do Very. Vera: Pokazałaś, że nie jesteś modelką jednej twarzy. Gratuluje. Dalej masz szansę by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Star: Dzięki. Star stanęła obok Chelsea. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie jest dla... Isabelle! Isabelle stanęła przed Verą. Vera: Masz potencjał. Widzowie po raz drugi przyznali ci tytuł "Dziewczyny Tygodnia". Isabelle: Naprawdę? Dziękuje! Znowu! Isabelle stanęła obok Star. Vera: I najsłabsza z lepszych dzisiaj dziewczyn, Camilie! Camilie nieco przygnębiona podeszła do jury. Vera: Twoje zdjęcie było gorsze od tego czwartego miejsca i wiesz o tym, ale sprawiedliwie byłaś na zdjęciu lepsza. Camilie: Postaram się kolejnym razem... Vera: Mam taką nadzieję... Camilie stanęła obok Isabelle. Vera: Julie, Jennifer, Sydney, Carol. Proszę podejdźcie do mnie... Cała czwórka trzymając się za ręce podeszła do Very. Vera: Byłyście dzisiaj gorsze od swoich partnerek na zdjęciach, dlatego tutaj stoicie. Nie pokazałyście tego czego chcieliśmy... ale i tak... kolejne zdjęcie jest dla Julie! Julie rozpłakała się i podeszła do Very. Vera: Pokazałaś, że nie jesteś tylko słodka dlatego jesteś najlepsza z gorszych dzisiaj. Dla ciebie może to znowu piąte miejsce, ale dla twoich możliwości... to dużo. Julie: Wiem. Dziękuje. Już naprawdę bałam się, że wreszcie mnie wyeliminujecie. Dziękuje... dziękuje.. Julie stanęła obok Camilie i zaczęła jeszcze mocniej płakać. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wręczyłabym dla Carol... Vera pokazała jej białe zdjęcie. Vera: Niestety... razem z jury uznaliśmy, że twoje portfolio nie jest wystarczająco silne byś mogła przejść dalej... wybacz, ale Carol. Musisz odejść... Carol rozpłakała się i podeszła do Very by ją przytulić. Po tym jak Vera ją puściła odparła. Vera: I tak zaszłaś daleko i pokazałaś, że nie jesteś najgorsza. Nie zajęłaś ósmego miejsca, tylko siódme. Bądź silna i się nie daj! Carol podeszła by uściskać resztę. (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Nie zasługiwałam na eliminację dzisiaj. Nie byłam wcale najgorsza. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego odpadłam. Cóż. Widać tak musiało być. Świat mody się jeszcze nie przygotował na Carol... Sydney i Jennifer trzymały się za ręce. Vera: Mam przed sobą dwie dziewczyny... to, że już pożegnaliśmy Carol nie oznacza, że żadna z was nie odpadnie. Jennifer! Twoje zdjęcia były cudowne, ale zgubiła cię waga... dlatego tutaj swoich, a twoje dzisiejsze zdjęcie było jednym z najgorszym w edycji... i Sydney! Niedawno byłaś pierwsza, ale naprawdę nie widzę w tobie tej modelki. Mam nadzieje, że się mylę... Vera wyciągnęła zdjęcie z Sydney. Vera: ... i pokażesz na co cię stać... Sydney: Pokażę... Sydney stanęła obok Julie. Vera: Trudno Jennifer... Jennifer i Vera przytuliły się. Jennifer: Dziękuje. To była cudna przygoda... mimo, że nie wygrałam to i tak dziękuje, że pozwoliliście mi dojść tak daleko. Vera: Pamiętaj... nie daj się i pokaż na co cię stać! Możesz być przykładem dla wszystkich, że można. Niestety. Musimy się pożegnać. Jennifer: Szkoda, pa... Jennifer podeszła pożegnać się z dziewczynami. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: To był mój czas. Wiedziałam to od dawna. To, że doszłam tak daleko to i tak był wielki cud! Życzę wszystkim, którzy zostali, żeby poradzili sobie jak najlepiej! Do zobaczenia! Jennifer zniknęła za filarem. Vera: Do jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek... Dziewczyny nieco zdenerwowane spojrzały na Verę. Vera: ...ponieważ... Za Verą na ekranie pojawiła się flaga Brazylii. Vera: ...JECIMY DO BRAZYLII! Dziewczyny zaczęły skakać z radości. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: AAA! Brazylia! Naprawdę, czy aż tak mnie lubią, że dotrwałam aż tutaj?! Naprawdę nie wierzę! Lecę do Brazylii! Tak! TDINTM_kopia_7.png TDINTM_kopia_8.png TDINTM_kopia_9.png 'Koniec.'' Właściciele Dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć xD. Komentujcie eliminacje! IsabelleSydneyTaxi.png| Isabelle i Sydney ChelseaJulieTaxi.png| Chelsea i Julie CamilieJenniferTaxi.png| Camilie i Jennifer CarolStarTaxi.png| Carol i Star Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model